Nothing Can Hurt You
by Alive.Despite.theWorld
Summary: Rated M/smuuuut, slash, mansex. Whatever you call it. FWxGW, don't like, don't read.


-1Title: Nothing Can Hurt You

Characters: Fred Weasley, George Weasley

Point of View: First Person (George)

Rated/Reason: M/lemon-y goodness

So yea, this is my first lemon. Don't judge; it's not totally horrible!

.x.

"Nothing can hurt you." I remember saying this to him once when we were little. It was during one of those horribly loud thunderstorms; the winds were screaming around the house and the rain pounded against the wall, making loud clattering noises on the only window. An occasional flash of lighting and echo of thunder would erupt over our house.

Fred was plastered against my side, his head tucked under my chin. We couldn't have been over nine at the time. As he started to shake, I murmured, "It's going to be okay." I felt his body relax slightly, his arms curling around my back and holding me tight to him.

"I won't let anything hurt you," I whispered as we slipped away into a peaceful sleep.

We didn't think it was wrong to sleep in the same bed because that was all we knew. We always shared the same twin bed, entangled in each other. It wasn't until we turned fourteen did Mum separate us. Another bed was moved into the room and placed against the wall closest to the window.

We didn't like it from the beginning. Cold nights followed until one of us got the idea to sneak over to the other's bed. It couldn't have been more than a week and were sleeping together again. I could fall asleep with Fred's head on my chest or his arms around my waist; our embrace was comforting to both of us.

I'm not sure how we realized that we loved each other. It had to be awkward for both of us; keeping the secret from him was one of the worst times of my life. When it came out, though, we were inseparable.

Until we were seventeen the relationship didn't advance beyond the heating kisses and slight touches. We were both afraid to go that far; what would happen to us? We hadn't told anyone else about our relationship so we couldn't imagine how they would react to it. Scream and throw things? Calm and relaxed? Hateful and fighting? It was unpredictable.

Christmas break was half over when the time hit. Deciding to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays because of the want for privacy, we were left alone in our dorm. The only other person that had stayed was Neville Longbottom, the sniffling boy that Potter hung around with occasionally. We didn't care for him and he left us alone.

Drunk with excitement and jittery with what we were feeling, we tumbled onto our bed, locked in passionate kiss. Rolling over to pin Fred against the bed, my hand holding his arms above his head, I straddled him, our lips still locked. His tongue cautiously slipped into mine, gently prodding mine.

I smiled into the kiss as I let my tongue explore his mouth. As the need for air was unbearable, I raised my head, our noses still touching. Fred's blue eyes were gazing up at me, their innocent flicker of light glowing. With a burst of energy, he managed to flip me over, reversing our roles. He left a flutter of kisses down my neck, his hand working to pull my shirt off, flinging the article on the floor behind us.

Working his way down my chest with light kisses, I moaned in pleasure, the sound escaping before I knew it was happening. His mouth found my raised nipple, licking and nibbling. I felt as my jeans became snugger, my groin becoming hard. Fred felt it to.

Drawing back, he looked at me, the seconds passing as hours before he took off his shirt as well. We didn't have to talk about it; we were ready. As soon as it was over his head, we were locked in a kiss again. My hands worked on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping clumsily as he was doing the same. Sliding both of our jeans off quickly, we were locked back in the kiss as our hands roamed over each other's body.

I felt Fred's hard member pressing against my thigh, hidden under the fabric of his boxers. Pulling away from me, he left a trail of kisses and licks down my stomach, pulling with his teeth at the plaid material of my boxers. I groaned, the sound resonating from deep in my throat.

Pulling down the fabric quickly, my cock was exposed to the air, the shock of the cold air making me gasp. He looked up at me as he took me in his mouth, making me emit another gasp, this one lower. My hips thrust forward by accident, but Fred didn't seem to notice, his head bobbing up and down.

"You're…..gonna….make me," I moaned. Drawing away, a smile on his face, he climbed back up to kiss me sweetly. I felt his cock, still in his boxers, rub up against my leg.

"Fuck me," he groaned, his nose nuzzling my neck.

Flipping him over on the bed, his eyes opened wide in surprise. I laughed, kissing his forehead before sinking down to take off his the fabric that covered his dick, the member springing up. With a wet finger, I slowly inserted it into Fred, hearing a loud groan. I looked up, worried, but his eyes were half closed in pleasure. Inserting another, I started to stretch him. When I put in the third finger, I felt him wince in a moment of pain but it quickly turned to desire.

When he seemed ready, I lined up my cock with his entrance and slowly entered. As Fred's face filled with pain I whispered, "It'll stop hurting. I promise I won't hurt you."

As he relaxed, he murmured for me to go on, his voice husky. Taking shallow strokes until the pain faded away, I patiently got deeper. His moans of pleasure paired with the feeling of him surrounding me, his walls tight around my dick, were about to send me over the edge.

Taking Fred's cock in my hands, I started to pump it in time with our thrusts. With a groan of pleasure, he came and his walls tightened, sending me to coming inside him and collapsing on top of him. He muttered a cleaning spell as we lay on top of each other, entangled and naked.

.x.

Soooo? Did you like it? Well, it wasn't the best, but you should still review and tell me what I need to improve. YES. DO IT.

I love you.


End file.
